Crimes of Passion
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: Six different wrestlers, six different crimes. Were they really crimes of passion, or just crimes of vengence and ill-will? WWE/TNA Superstars, OCs. Rated for violence.
1. Go on, I dare you

**A/N: **Alright, I fell in love with this song, and as it played before I fell asleep, I'm like "Okay, must write story." I'd tell you the song, but then you'd know what to expect, and then that'd be boring. Though, you can probably guess though.

If not, I will reveal it at the end.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the song, the wrestlers used, or anything else.**

**-**

**Chapter One: Go on, I dare you...**

_This... this treatment is so not fair. _

_I did nothing wrong, and there's no way that you can say you wouldn't have done the same. Seriously, all you want from a man is a little sympathy, a good cuddle, an ear to listen. But he was none of those things. _

_And to top it all off, there was this thing he did..._

-

She purposely slammed the door shut as she entered, dropping her keys and purse onto the table in the entryway. Frustration was getting the best of her, and she knew she was at the short end of her rope.

When she saw him on the couch, clad only in jeans... It brought a little hope to her otherwise hellacious day.

That was, until she heard it.

"Christian, don't do that." She said irritably, her chocolate brown eyes hardening.

He looked at her with a small smile. "Sorry Chels."

With a sigh, Chelsey walked over to the blond Canadian, taking a seat by his feet. "You wouldn't believe the day I had."

"Uh-huh." Christian responded, almost listlessly as his eyes stayed glued to the television and he took a great gulp of beer. "That's great, sweetie."

She looked at him incredulously, getting back to her feet. "Are you even paying attention, Christian?! My day was horrible! The car ran out of gas seven blocks from work. I had to call a tow-truck to bring it to a station, and by the time it came, brought me to the gas station, and I finally made it to work, I was over an hour late! Liz had a tantrum, because I was supposed to be working with some important clientele, who never even showed, by the way! And then at lunch, I spilled coffee down my shirt, and spent the rest of the day with this stain on my best work shirt. To top it _**all**_ off though: I locked my keys in the car! And here, I come home, thinking that since you're home for a week, things might actually get better."

Blue-grey eyes met brown eyes, and it only riled her up more as he cracked and popped the piece of gum in his mouth.

"Seriously, stop doing that! Chew it properly, or get rid of it!"

With his trademark smirk, Christian set to blowing a fair sized bubble, to which Chelsey sent him heated glares.

"I'm not in the mood, Cage. You pop that bubble, so help me God, it won't be the only thing that pops."

The threat went ignored as he popped the bubble, loudly and obnoxiously.

And it was what pushed her over the edge as she stormed from the room, returning shortly after with...

"Chelsey, sweetheart, what...?" Christian asked, his eyes wide at the semi-automatic in her grasp. It had been his idea to get it for her for when he was away, and now, his idea was coming back to haunt him. "Baby, I was just playing around."

"Yeah, well I'm not. You had your chance, Cage."

He had no time to react before he slumped back into the couch, his eyes widened forever in shock and horror.

-

_I warned him. _

_Is it my fault that he's a typical male and just doesn't want to hear what I have to say? All he had to do was pretend to care. But that wouldn't be the way of Christian Cage, former WWE and TNA wrestler. _

_And thanks to me, he'll never have that chance. _

_Do I regret what I did? Maybe, a bit. _

_Did he get what was coming? I think so._

_Nobody else did though, and now, here I sit, waiting to hear my fate..._

_-_

**So, anybody got any guesses? It's pretty simple, but hey, I love the song, and this just clicked.**

**Review please? Xx**


	2. Drink Up, Love

**A/N:** Well, that was fun. Here's the next part!

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, and I'm still listening to the song, which also isn't mine.**

**-**

**Chapter Two: Drink Up, Love**

_It was our Fate to meet. _

_I was still in developmental at the time, while he was up there, playing with 'the big boys'. They wanted me to do a try-out, and he was there. We started talking; he was trying to tell me how to improve my ability, when I took a chance and asked him to dinner. _

_We hit it off, and it escalated from there._

_He asked me to move in with him, and I did. _

_I was released from my contract with developmental, and just decided to go into retail. In a city like Los Angeles, it was easy enough to find a job, as long as you weren't chasing fame._

_Wednesdays became routine. I'd fix dinner, he'd come home, and I would hand him his drink before we both enjoyed the meal together. _

_Then one Monday changed everything..._

_-_

She was coming up the front walkway when a red Corvette pulled up in front of the house. With grocery bags tucked under her arms, she watched as a leggy blonde stepped out of the car, pushing a pair of designer Ray-Ban's to the top of her head.

"Hey, you live here?" the blonde asked, making her own way up the walkway.

"Yeah. You looking for somebody?" She asked, hints of jealousy permeating her voice.

The blonde smiled warmly, causing the other woman to instantly hate her. "Actually, I am. Can you tell John Morrison that I'm looking for him?"

'No.' "And who are you?"

"Kristin." The blonde smiled, extending her hand before noticing the bags and retracting her hand. "Kristin Morrison."

"Kaylah Jameson." Kaylah smiled, feeling a bit at ease. "I never realized John had a sister."

The blonde, Kristin, let out a laughing, trying to stifle it with her hand. Unsure of what was so funny, Kaylah rolled her eyes and headed up the front steps, trying to juggle the bags and fish out the house key. She got some help when Kristin grabbed two bags from her, freeing up her hand more.

"I can see why John likes you." Kristin smiled, following the brunette into the house. "He always was attracted to women with a good sense of humour."

Kaylah shrugged, making her way into the kitchen. "I don't see how me saying you were his sister is funny."

"Because I'm not his sister." She replied, setting the bags onto the kitchen counter. "I'm his wife."

Tension hung thick in the air as Kaylah tried to get her head wrapped around the information. "But he said... John said he was single..."

Kristin let out a few giggles, her icy blue eyes sparkling in amusement. "John is far from single, darling. I'm wife number... five?"

"F-five?"

"Mhmm. Well, Danielle was his first. Then there was Tanya, who was followed by Cynthia. Jess and I were about the same time, and then there was Laine." Kristin ticked off the six names.

It was as if Kaylah's world had just stopped. "But, why?"

"He's a Mormon, Carla."

"Kaylah."

"Sorry." Kristin smiled softly. "But what John wants, John gets. I'm sure you'll be getting the question soon enough."

'Or, you know, not.' Kaylah thought bitterly, working on unpacking the groceries.

-

_Poor, sweet John. Lying about being a Christian, and single. _

_I couldn't have any of that garbage, and after what he put me through, there was no way I was going to be the oblivious one. _

_If only he had told me when he met me..._

_-_

She had her back to the doorway of the kitchen, busy with the chicken fettuccine alfredo, when he walked into the room.

"Smells great, Kayl."

Kaylah couldn't help but smile. "It'll taste even better."

"I can't wait."

Turning, she let him engage a kiss, kissing him back before pulling away. "I poured you some red wine already."

John kissed her again, smiling. "You're too good to me, baby."

'Damn right.' She thought, returning to her cooking, as John went over to get the glass, drinking heartily from it.

-

_Who knew that even professional wrestlers were susceptible to the effects of arsenic?_

_Johnny didn't even make it through dinner that night. After spending hours making the pasta from scratch, as well as the sauce, you think he could have at least tried._

_And apparently, taking special time and care on dinner doesn't work well as an alibi. _

_Maybe I should have seemed more... devastated... that the guy was gone. But how can you say that a woman in love is guilty for killing a man who never really loved her back? I'm sure the other six would have done it eventually._

_I just happened to be the first._

_-_

**I'm so sadistic. I'm laughing at this whole thing. Oh dear lord, someone help my sanity...**


End file.
